Older Brother
by CreCre
Summary: Six new knights come to the castle, wishing to take a few squires on as their own. Two certain squires get chosen, and they go on an adventure with the knights. . . that is, untel Jane notices the resembelance between Gunther and a raven haired knight...
1. Running Away:Part One

"I have to admit," continued the guy, "I never thought that you would be my partner in crime."

"Is this even considered a crime?" The raven haired fourteen year old muttered to himself, slightly annoyed that a guy like this one was sticking to his side.

"Oh, cheer up! We all saw it coming. After all, you are the son of the infamous Magnus Breech." The blonde grinned at me. "And, also being the son of the before mentioned Breech, you are most likely going to die in the first hour of your little escape."

"Is that...an insult?"

"Wow, you're slow," the other sighed to himself.

"Who the hell are you, anyway?"

"I am Caius Varus, at your service," he said, bowing deeply as if to mock him.

The raven scoffed. "Oh really?"

Caius straightened and smiled his goofy grin. "Yes, Squire Andres. And let's hurry, the closest kingdom is about two weeks travel by foot. Don't wan't to be close to Kippernium when Magnus finds out."

Andres eyed Caius suspiciously, not trusting the other boy. After a moment of tought in the middle of the woods, he groaned to himself and continued forward, away from his only family. Magnus, Annabeth, and four year old Gunther Breech. . .


	2. The News

"New knights? From another kingdom?" Jane repeated, looking up at Theodore, her mind still thinking about what he had just said.

"Yes. These are fully trained knights, and they are here to take up a few of you as aprentices. I'm afraid that you may not be my squire in the future, if one of the knights choose one of you two. Or both, for that matter," Theodore said, watching both squires closely.

"Both? What do you mean, both? As if anyone would choose Jane," Gunther grinned as he spoke.

Jane bumped into him, getting him off balence.

"It's not Jane, I'm worried about," Theodore said slowly, looking at Gunther. "Tomorrow morning, you two and other squires from diffrent areas of the kingdom will report here, the training ground. In total, there should be about twenty other young men. There will only be six knights. Train hard, and do your best to impress."

Theodore turned and left the dusty soild to head back to his own quarters.

"Jane, I feel sorry for you," Gunther said with a small smirk.

"Why so?" asked Jane, putting her hands on her bony hips.

"It's a mans world, and yet, you still exsist." Gunther let out a small chuckle and took his leave.

Jane sighed and headed towards the gardens, knowing the odds of her getting chosen.

But then again, this is Jane we're talking about. . .

* * *

><p>"How was the tiny meeting?" asked Jester, scooting over to let Jane sit next to him.<p>

She took the spot. "Eh...It could've been better. Some knights are coming over to choose out squires..."

"And you're up against other guys?" offered Smithy.

Jane nodded.

"The trick is to push them into poison ivy, a nasty rash will surely spook them a bit," Rake said. "There should be plenty in the woods."

"Accidentaly set their clothes on fire?" Pepper suggested, placing four bowls on the table. Oatmeal.

"Trick them into falling off a cliff." Jester declared.

"Wow." Jane grinned at all the new ideas at her fingertips.

"Don't let them hurt you, but don't hurt them. If you scare them off, you're not gonna find an ally in the battlefield." Smithy smiled at her.

"I understand. . . "

She had options now. And now she actually had a chance of surviving if she got chosen.

_When I get chosen_, Jane corrected herself.


	3. I'm Not Making Friends

The next day Jane woke up feeling refreshed and new. The sun was barely rising, Dragon hadn't arrived yet, so she had this quiet, calm morning all to herse-

"Princess, come down from your tower! We have people wanting to see you!" Gunthers voice echoed up to her quarters.

She groaned and forced herself up from her warm bed and walked towards her window, seeing the training yard alive with action.

"Come on, lazy head, hurry up and get down here!" Gunther yelled as soon as he spotted her. He easily stood out from the others, as he was the most arrogant looking one of them all.

Jane groaned again, and, without saying anything, slowly got ready, before heading down her steps into the royal gardens, waving at Rake, and walking towards the training yards.

She was ignored by every male except Gunther, who quickly ran up to her side. "Jane, you're here!"

"Yes, I am, now what do you need me for?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Today was the day with the knights," he said, "And Theodore wanted me to show you around to the other squires."

"Why? The should know me by now, female squire, soon to be lady knight."

Gunther grabbed her by the arm and led her to the largest group. "Be nice," he whispered to her.

"Everyone, I would like for you to meet, Jane," Gunther said, drawing the attention of the seven boys. "Girl squire, pet dragon, blah blah blah, have a good time!" Gunther finished before running off and leaving Jane behind.

"What a wus," she muttered to herself. She looked at the boys in front of her.

Be nice.

"Hi," she waved at them, forcing a smile. She wasn't in a good mood. Jester wasn't here to lighten her up.

The hello's came completely mixed.

"Dragon Rider, how's it going?" asked the one with light green eyes.

"Good. Why?"

"We heard that you were courting that other squire. . ." Said the one with the blue uniform.

"No, I think it was the court fool," corrected the one to the left of green eyes.

"Are you sure it wasn't the knight?" asked green eyes.

"What about the Sm-"

"Enough! I am not courting anyone." Jane's mood darkened a bit.

"Then would you like to court me?" asked Greeneyes, while the boys around him smiled.

"No."

"...what?"

"No. I do not want to court a green eyed idiot such as yourself." Jane turned and left, looking for Gunther, who was talking with two other people.

"Here she comes," the blond one warned Gunther.

"What happened?" Gunther asked her as soon as she stopped.

"I hate him."

"Hate is a strong word. . ." Gunther smiled. "All the other squires were talking about how you two would make great friends. . ."

"I am nothing like him," Jane declared.

"You are excactly like him."

"I am not, quit lying!"

"Attention squires!" All movement stopped immidietly at the sound of Theodores voice. "You must all head towards the main entrance to welcome the knights."

"We'll talk later, lets go!"


	4. Running Away:Part Two

Andres woke with a start at the sound of somthing smacking harshly against the dry ground by the side of his head. Caius Varus was in front of him, using the raven head's sword handle as support to keep from falling on top of the younger and squishing him.

"Good, you're awake," Caius said with a grin, gettting up from on top of Andres. He sat next to the other on the dry tall grass, still holding on to his sword while Andres pushed himself up with a grunt. "We should be about. . . let's say three hours away from the castle. We need a story, pronto."

"_Pronto_?"

"It means quickly, dummy," Caius said quickly, pulling at the sword that was still stuck to the ground with no positive effect. "Anyway, do you want to say that we're brothers or cousins?"

Andres glanced warrily at the cheerful blonde that was tugging frantically at the sword while he waited for a reply. Dark blue eyes and tanned skin paired with a slim, probably weak, body. The complete opposite of a pale skinned raven head with a much more muscled body. They we're polar twins. "I don't think they'll beleive either of those two," Andres said, pulling out the sword and handing it to the other.

"True. . ." Caius held the sword in both hands, gazing into it's shiny metal as if hoping to see a vision or the future.

"Why don't we just tell them the truth?" Andres inquired, standing up and dusting off his dusty tunic.

"And what, admitt that you ran away because your father denied some money from you and that I tagged along because I was bored? Nope," the older declared, looking up at the other from his spot on the ground. "That'll sound too fake. And childish. And puny. And pathetic. And-"

"Okay, okay, I get it! It'll make us look bad." Andre glanced around, attentive of the open land they we're in. If this castle is protected by archers, they were going to be in big trouble. The torn up green tunic and a partner with a smart mouth wasn't souch a great way of aproaching someone and asking for a place to live. "You joined me later on and I was attacked by knights from a rival kingdom. I'm a squire and you can come in as a fool or servant or whatever you want."

"You really want to lower my status as the cousin of the princess that badly? And why do you still get to be a squire?"

"Because I still have the training to be one, unlike someone who forgot everything a second later in training." Andres brought forth.

"Placing last in strength is better than placing last in intelligence," Caius shot back, ponting the sword at it's owner.

"Let's just keep moving forward."


End file.
